Worming my way
by Sohlat-Daimah
Summary: A series of one shots and snippets based on the web serial Worm. Some are crossovers others are not, all of them are crack.
1. Emma and the Neko-ken

"I don't know if this is a good idea Emma." Said Sophia looking around the football field of Winslow high illuminated only by the moonlight."I get the plan for the locker, but this? Getting into school this late at night to prepare all this is too much work and risk even with your obsession for Hebert."

"I'm telling you Sophia, this will work. Hundred percent guaranteed, it says so in here." Said Emma holding up an old and battered looking booklet.

"What the hell is that? and where did you get it?"

" Well, remember the other night? When you had a night off from work and we found those ABB while we were patrolling..."

"Eh, guys" came Madison's voice from a hole in the ground next to them. "You remember that I'm still here, right?"

"Shut up Madison" answered both girls at the same time.

"And keep digging, it needs to be deeper." added Emma peering into the hole.

"Yeah, I'm on it, I'm on it" said Madison picking up her shovel "Bully the loner girl, they said. You'll get into a popular clique, they said. It will be fun, they said. Fun my pretty little ass." Came her muttered ramblings. "Stupid psycho vigilante bitches."

"What was that?" Asked Sophia.

"Nothing, nothing, just little old me. Here. Digging." Answered Madison with a strained smile.

Sophia shot her a suspicious glare and took Emma's arm leading her away from the hole. "Right, you were saying"

"Well, after you took down those ABB losers I went to make sure that they stayed down and to take our spoils of war ..."

"You mean you went apeshit crazy on them when they were already down and took all their money"

"Same difference" said Emma waving her hand dismissively. "The thing is that one of them had this old martial arts manual that explains how to train someone in an ancient mystical martial arts technique."

"Wait, since when can you read Chinese or whatever those squiggles are? "Sophia pointed to the booklet cover.

"I can't but it has the translation to English on every odd page." Replied Emma happily opening the booklet to show it to her.

"And you don't find that strange" said Sophia with an incredulous look.

"Nope, it's just lucky"

"And you don't use it yourself, why?"

"Because I'm allergic to cats. That's why I had Madison get all those hungry stray cats instead of doing it myself"

"I thought it was because we always make her do all the menial labor"

"Well, that too. Anyway this time I am sure that it will work and Taylor will come out of this as someone strong, someone worthy of being our friend."

"Wait," came Madison's voice again from the hole "are you telling me that all the things that we have been doing to Taylor were just to test if she could be your friend? I thought that you were doing it because you have low self esteem derived from a traumatic experience and you had a compulsive need to push her down to prove to yourself that you are over your weak old self when the truth is that you should seek professional help."

For a second both Emma and Sophia looked at the hole disbelievingly before saying at the same time "shut up and dig Madison! "

"I'm digging, I'm digging. I'm just saying that I'm glad that you didn't put me through all that before becoming friends"

"We are not friends Madison, you are just our minion."

"Oh ... ok" Replied Madison "as long as you don't mind if I mention you as my references. Right now minion is the only job with any future here in the bay and with almost a year and a half of experience maybe I could apply for a job with Uber and Leet ... Uber is so dreamy tehe."

"Whatever, we don't want to hear your stupid fantasies, just ..." Said Sophia with a twitch in her eye.

"I know, I know" interrupted Madison "Shut up and dig, always shut up and dig."

Sophia took the booklet from Emma and leafed trough it "So, according to this to 'teach' this ancient martial arts technique we must wrap the trainee in dried fish and throw them into a pit full of hungry cats."

"Yes," said Emma brightly "isn't that brilliant? We have the cats, we'll have the pit when Madison finishes and the dried fish that I ordered from the internet should arrive tomorrow. There is nothing that could possibly go wrong."

"Right, of course." Replied Sophia evenly, the twitch in her eye getting even worse. _"must not facepalm."_

"Anyway even if it somehow blows up in our face and we get caught I'm sure I can spin it to make it seem like the cats are Taylor's, the pit is just a big sandbox she made for the cats and she fell into it when she went to feed them. It'll be like that time that we convinced Blackwell that Taylor assaulted your fist with her face."

Sophia put an arm around Emma's shoulders and began to lead her out of the school "Listen Emma, it's getting late, and we still have the rest of the winter break to decide if we go trough with this or not, after all we still have the locker thing as an alternative. Why don't you sleep on it and we'll see what you think about it tomorrow."

"Ok, but can we beat some punks on the way home? And by we I mean you kick their asses and I kick them when they are down"

"Of course Emma, of course" Sophia let out a resigned sigh as they got out of Winslow.

"Ok, I think this is deep enough. Guys, I need a hand to get out of here. Emma? Sophia? Come on this isn't funny."

* * *

"I still can't believe it worked. It's been what? Almost three weeks and I still can't believe it." Said Sophia walking next to Emma on their way to class.

"Told you so" Replied Emma smugly before pouting "a pitty that we couldn't use it on Taylor though, even when we had everything ready. What the hell was Greg doing sneaking into school anyway?"

"From the bag they found in the pit once they removed the cats it looks like he was trying to plant some hidden cameras. Most likely in the girls locker room, the creep."

"But it shouldn't have worked without the dried fish to make the cats attack him."

"Well it seems like he took a part time job in a seafood restaurant to get money for the cameras and he did a double shift before trying to sneak in here."

"Have the Protectorate caught him yet? "

"No, last time they saw him he was being chased by Lung through the docks because Greg somehow ended inside the ABB's main base and used Lung's favorite chair as a scratch post. And even if they upgraded Greg's Striker rate to seven after they saw that those energy claws of his could shred even hardened containment foam they were more worried about Lung because, you know, big rampaging dragon."

"And the locker thing was a bust, instead of making Taylor stronger all we managed is getting her hospitalized. Obviously the martial arts angle is the right one."

"Come on Emma, why don't you admit that maybe Hebert doesn't have what it takes to be strong?"

"No, I have been doing research to find something easy to train her on after she gets back from the hospital. Have you ever heard of the seikyuken? Apparently to train her we just have to attack her at random times to help her develop some kind of danger sense."

"And that's different from what we usually do how?"


	2. Internet Taylor

"…the children, just shoot. Doesn't matter your aim, just shoot. You see one lying on the ground? Shoot the little bitch twice more to be sure. We give them no chances to be clever or lucky, understand?"

 _'They're going to kill kids? Ok, Taylor, you can do this. That's why you are here, you are gonna be a hero. Yes, that's Lung down there but with your power you can stop even him.'_ I step away from the edge of the roof, closed my eyes and concentrated.

I heard the footsteps of someone coming out of the alley into the street where Lung and his gang were. Then talking between the ABB members in a tone too low to understand only interrupted when Lung bellowed.

"KILL HIM."

Then chaos. Gunshots, the sound of flesh being hit and the screams of pain and incredulity of the ABB mooks.

"He's a monster!"

"Agh, he caught that bullet with his mouth!"

After a few seconds Lung roared and I opened my eyes just in time to see his body sailing over the buildings and crashing into the bay. I looked down to the street and saw him, his leg coming down from what I guess was the spinning kick that sent Lung flying. All around him the unconscious ABB members. He looked up at me, tipped his cowboy hat and disappeared as if he never had been there.

"My power is so broken." I said still staring at the spot were Chuck Norris had been just a moment ago. Yes, I have the power of the Internet.

" IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND" screamed next to me a rather small man with spiky hair, blue spandex, some kind of strange armor and a tinker tech visor over one eye.

Did I mention that sometimes it gets out of control?

 **Part two: Uber and L33t**

"Good evening dear viewers, this is Uber."

"And this is L33t."

" Streaming live from the Brockton Bay train yard"

" If you just arrived let me tell you what happened until now. Me and my bro Uber here got a gig from the explosive new boss lady of the ABB Bakuda to soften a bit the up and coming new promise among the villains of the bay the Undersiders."

"You might remember them from their recent successful robbery of the Brockton Bay central bank were thanks to their new member Meme, who distracted Vista with a horde of adorable kittens, managed another flawless escape."

"Thanks bro. So as I was saying we were hired by Bakuda so the theme of this episode was obvious. Bomberman!"

"And there we were all dressed up and ready to blow shit up when suddenly Meme goes and out-geeks us summoning Segata Sanshiro himself."

" For those of you who don't know who he is. He's the reason why the Sega Saturn is the manliest gaming console there'll ever be."

" Well played Meme, well played." Said Uber clapping slowly.

"Obviously as we were unprepared to face such a manly enemy he trashed us."

"And of course that's when the sudden but inevitable betrayal happened when Bakuda bombed the area where we and the Undersiders were."

" But fear not dear viewers. We might sometimes look stupid when the show demands it but we're not so stupid to not see that coming."

"Right, instead of going ourselves here my bro L33t sent a couple of very realistic animatronics, tinker tech FTW, controlled remotely via the nerve gear we used in the anime from alep special we did a couple of weeks ago. And I still can't understand why you like that anime in particular. It's a piece of ..."

" You're getting off topic man." Interrupted L33t "And the first part of the first season was totally worth it."

" Whatever, so here we are. With the Undersiders separated and playing a deadly game of cat and mouse with Bakuda. "

" No, Meme, don't turn that corner. "

Boom.

" And Bakuda has caught the new undersider unaware. Luckily for Meme that explosion had a small radius but still has thrown her for a loop. "

" Bakuda is now over Meme and is ... monologing? Hey Uber if I ever do something that stupid could you please smack me upside the head?"

" Sure thing bro."

" Meme seems to be doing something with her power but still seems out of it and ... Oh God what is that!"

" That shouldn't go in there."

" I think I'm gonna puke. "

...

...

We are experiencing technical issues please stand by.

...

...

"Hey L33t. Please tell me we were on delay and you were running the censor program"

" After that time we got banned because we caught Skidmark and Squealer in the act showing everyone why Squealer is called that. Always. "

"I think we are back on. Can you finish the show alone? I think I need a drink and some of that brain bleach you made a couple of months ago."

"Look in the cupboard under the sink, and leave some for me."

"Thanks bro. "

" That's all for today dear viewers. Sorry about not seeing that last part of the video but believe me, you didn't want to see that, I sure wish I didn't. But I'm afraid that what has been seen cannot be unseen. And what I saw is that Meme is really terrifying. See you on our next episode. Peace out."


	3. The family business

"So you are a cape and you are going to go out to fight crime no matter what I say." said Danny.

"Sorry dad, I didn't want to worry you but I have this power and ..." Taylor didn't even try to deny it, after all her father caught her suited up, the only part of her costume she didn't have on was her mask that was in the bag she had over her shoulder. And the jacket she had over the costume might be able to fool someone at a distance but not when they were only a few paces away.

"It's ok kiddo, I guess it runs in the family." Danny interrupted her.

"What?"

"I suppose I haven't told you about that time when I was younger, before coming to Brockton Bay, when I went out to fight crime myself."

"You are a cape?"

"No, not in the sense of having powers. But back then I didn't believe you needed them to be a hero. Your aunt Mindy always said that I'm a bit naive. And talking about Mindy" said Danny going to the basement door "she left something for you for, and I quote, 'when she is ready to kick some ass'. I'll go get it. It'll be just a moment."

"Ok." said Taylor following her father downstairs and making all her spiders hide themselves.

Once in the basement Danny got a sledgehammer and started counting paces from the wall. Once in position he started to brake the floor.

"Ok kiddo, give me a hand." He said once he had uncovered a decent sized metal trunk. Between the two of them they got it out of the hole.

The first thing Taylor saw once Danny opened the lid was a couple of sticks over a green bodysuit with yellow lines running down its sides. Danny took the suit uncovering what could only be called an arsenal and said "Take your pick, but I'd prefer if you left the firearms for when you had a bit of training with them. I guess Mindy could be here next weekend, I'd train you myself but she was always better with those, well, and the CQC weapons, and hand to hand."

Taylor just stood there dumbfounded.

"Welcome to the family business Taylor"

 _Before coming to Brockton Bay Danny Hebert lived in New York under another name, Dave Lizewsky._


	4. Coil catches a Predator (or something)

Coil watched carefully the surveillance monitors, especially the ones with the readings of the expensive tinkertech detection devices he purchased from Toybox. Once the teams he sent were in position surrounding the base of the Undersiders he split the timeline.

In one he gave the order to his body double to enter the building with one of the mercenary squads. Once inside he instructed his men to take positions covering the living room, then he ordered his double to enter and turn towards a barely perceptible, at least to the naked eye, distortion in the air in the middle of the room and say "You can drop the cloaking field, we know you are there."

Suddenly appeared what could only be a case 53. His naked torso had a leathery almost scaly look and was rather greenish. The arms and shoulders were covered by what appeared to be tinkertech armor, his head was covered by a helmet with a design loosely similar to Skitter's.

"Why don't we sit and have a nice conversation." Coil's double said as instructed heading towards the dinning table. The case 53 tilted his head his gaze traveling from Coil's double to the mercenaries. Then he took of his helmet revealing a face completely nonhuman beginning from the whole shape of the head to the mandibles covering its mouth. Then it responded with a series of clicks.

Coil, the real Coil, opened another communication channel this time to Tattletale who was in a safe house with the rest of the Undersiders following the operation "Any insights?"

"I don't know, boss. It's difficult to read him, almost as if it wasn't human and never had been. I only got something about prey, a question maybe?"

Turning his attention back to the situation with the case 53 he ordered his double to say "While I appreciate your work in reducing the number of Empire 88 capes and your, admittedly rather futile, efforts to take Lung down I'm afraid I can't let you go after my assets and..." before he could finish the Case 53 had his helmet back on and deployed a shoulder mounted cannon. Coil's double tried to get to cover while unholstering his gun but three red dots appeared on his torso before he was blasted by the cannon. The mercenaries responded by trying to gun him down but the case 53 had already reactivated his camouflage. While the room devolved into chaos Coil dropped that timeline.

In the other timeline, now the only one, where he had his mercenaries wait outside while the intruder registered the Undersider's hideout he opened a comm channel to his field leader and said "Execute 'Scorched earth'"

 _'It always pays to have a self destruction method in all the bases'_ Thought Coil as he watched the old Redmond welding factory blow up with the intruder still inside.

* * *

 _ **Alternative endind (because the normal ending wasn't cracky enought for my tastes)**  
_  
"Why don't we sit and have a nice conversation." Coil's double said as instructed heading towards the dinning table. The case 53 tilted his head his gaze traveling from Coil's double to the mercenaries. Then he took of his helmet revealing a face completely nonhuman beginning from the whole shape of the head to the mandibles covering its mouth. Then it responded with a series of clicks. And then from one of his bracers came an hologram of Skitter's costume.

Coil, the real Coil, opened another communication channel this time to Tattletale who was in a safe house with the rest of the Undersiders following the operation "Any insights?"

"Yes, something about coming to pick up one of their youths."

Back in the safe house all the Undersiders turned to look at Taylor.

"What? I've never seen him in my life."


	5. Familiar of zero Xover part 1

A.N.: I should be working on my other story, I really should. But I got this idea stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out. This is just part of it, I'll post the rest soon(ish).

A still untitled crossover between Worm and Familiar of Zero.

Part one

This was supposed to be a routine supply run trough what should have been a secure route. After Leviathan everything was shaken up in Brockton Bay but neither the PRT or the Protectorate expected an ambush. Too far from the ever expanding merchant territory, with a cargo too small to be of interest to the Fenrir's chosen and according to all sources both the Undersiders and the Pure weren't into assaulting official supply convoys, the former having their own source of supplies and the later going after the other gangs, merchants mostly, so there shouldn't have been any problems. That's why instead of being escorted by a full squad of PRT soldiers and at least three Protectorate heroes the convoy was maned by a skeleton crew and escorted by two Wards and a member of the Protectorate. Even if the Wards were the actual leader, Weld, a case 53 with a body made of metal; and Vista, a powerful space manipulator and despite her young age the most experienced Ward of the Brockton Bay team. Both lead by Miss Militia, second in command of the city's Protectorate.

And of course what should happen and what actually happened were two very different things. No one expected to suddenly find themselves face to face with one of Squealer's monstrosities that she called vehicles or that said machine to be armed with an EMP cannon that fried the electronics on the PRT vehicles or to find that Skidmark, Mush and a bunch of non powered members of the Merchants cutting off the convoy's retreat route.

The skirmish resulted in a stalemate when Miss Militia took out the vehicle's cannon and whatever part that let it move with a couple of well placed anti material rifle shots but the rest more mundane weapons of the tinker vehicle made her dive for cover. On the other end of the street Skidmark was using his power to pelt the defenders with debris, or he would have if it wasn't for the distorted space maintained by Vista twisting the projectiles away or in some cases sending them right back to the merchants which was also the main reason none of them were using their guns. Mush who managed to slip by the twisted space was being kept in check by Weld.

That's when it happened. One of the less known aspects of Vista's power is her ability to feel the space in her range, so when the strange distortion appeared barely five feet behind her she was the first to notice it. To everyone else it was a green floating oval but to Vista's senses it was something extremely bizarre, something that shouldn't be able to exist, it was like someone took a chunk of the universe and forgot to fill the resulting void. Her head was throbbing from trying to comprehend the phenomenon as she turned around to see the impossibility with her own eyes. The distraction cost her dearly. As she lost control of the space between her and Skidmark something hit her in the small of her back, the armored part of her costume made what could have been a crippling blow into just a bruise but did nothing to prevent physics as the inertia sent her right into the anomaly.

If the outside of the phenomenon was painful to try and decipher being on the inside was pure agony. Vista's power was working overdrive to make sense of the impossible non space that she was in. Vista tried to scream from the splitting headache but the lack of air in whatever or wherever she was made it impossible. After a few moments she felt her consciousness slipping away from her.

Another explosion. Louise François LeBlanc De la Valliere tried not to let her disappointment show. Not here, not in front of them, especially not after boasting about how she'd get the most impressive familiar of this springtime summoning ceremony. She tried, without much success, to keep her wand arm firm and steady but the heckles and barbs from the rest of the second year class of Tristain's academy of magic even if they weren't unexpected still hurt. Louise grip on her wand tightened, making its handle creak audibly.

With a small wave of his staff professor Colbert, the teacher in charge of the ceremony, dispersed the cloud of dust made by Louise's latest explosion revealing a small prone figure laying in the middle of the summoning circle. Except for her strange outfit the summoned person looked like a normal girl a few years younger than Louise herself. She was wearing what looked like a strange mix between a dress and a armor, but the armored parts didn't look like any material that Louise knew. Some type of enchanted cloth, or some new alchemic thing, maybe?

Louise could only blink as professor Colbert went immediately to examine the summoned girl. At least she wasn't the only one who froze in surprise at the unexpected success of her summoning spell judging by the sudden silence of the rest of the class. The professor cast what Louise recognized as a basic diagnostic spell and then another to detect magic.

"Miss Valliere, maybe you should complete the binding." He said turning to her. Colbert usually was an easy going and a bit absent minded teacher but now that demeanor was gone leaving a very serious looking Colbert.

Louise just nodded walking forward to her new strange familiar. For a moment she thought that she might have summoned another noble given the strange but obviously well crafted clothes but she quickly discarded the idea. There was no way something so... so blasphemous could happen, not with a sacred ritual approved by the church of the founder. And anyway even if she had managed to screw up horribly enough to summon another noble she doubted that professor Colbert would have let her go ahead with the binding if the spell to detect magic had come as positive. So it must be some daughter of a rich merchant or something. She summoned a commoner... If the familiar was supposed to be a sign of the mage's power then what does it mean for her to have summoned a magicless girl?

Louise frowned as the rest of the rest of the class seemed to reach the same conclusion and started murmuring.

"Hah, what did you expect from the zero..." Someone in the crowd started to say but was silenced by a very pointed look from the professor.

 _"Probably one of the many boys after that germanian cow trying to impress her."_ Though Louise grinding her teeth as she came to a stop next to her summoned familiar.

Looking at the girl this close made even more obvious how young she was, even with that strange helmet on. Her blonde hair was tied in a pair of pigtails peeking out from the back of her helmet.

"Miss Valliere," Louise was startled out of her thoughts when the professor put a hand on her shoulder. "It is vital that you complete the binding ritual." He said low enough not to be heard by the rest of the class. "I know you can do it."

"Yes, Professor." Said Louise gulping. For a moment she thought of asking him to let her repeat the summoning to try to get something better than a commoner girl barely out of her childhood, but the intense gaze of professor Colbert, so similar to her own mother's expression, made her hold her tongue.

Louise kneeled next to the unconscious girl and fumbled with her helmet until she was able to take it off.

"Pentagon of the five elements, bless this humble being and bind her as my familiar." She said the incantation resting the tip of her wand on the girl's forehead. Red faced, Louise then proceeded to seal the pact with a kiss. It wasn't so mortifying when the creature to bind was an animal but having to kiss another girl in front of the whole class... she was sure that Kirche would not let her hear the end of it.

All thoughts of humiliation at the hands of her rival left Louise when the mysterious girl started frowning in discomfort and the young mage jumped to her feet when her familiar suddenly arched her back screaming in pain. The girl clutched her left hand with her right before falling unconscious again.

Louise had to take a couple of breaths to calm herself. For a second she had been sure that her dammed explosions were going to claim their first mortal victim in a very gruesome way.

"Congratulations miss Valliere," Professor Colbert said after kneeling next to the newly contracted familiar and taking her left glove off. "You managed to bind your familiar on your first try." He added loud enough to be heard by everyone in the court and lifted the girl's left hand where the familiar runes had appeared. "That's it everyone. This year's springtime summoning ritual has officially finished and I'm sure you all are eager to get to know your familiars so, move along." He said getting up and turning to the watching crowd. Then as the rest of the class was leaving he turned to Louise. "Miss Valliere, I must attend to a very urgent matter but I will send you a servant to help you to take your familiar to your room, I will also send one of our water mages to check your familiar."

"A water mage, is she..." Said Louise looking at the still unconscious girl.

"The spell I cast only showed some bruises but healing magic is far from my specialization so it would be better to consult a professional." Answered Colbert "But anyway miss Valliere, I'll need to talk to to you and your familiar later so even if your familiar wakes up I'll need you to wait in your room until I call for you." He added pinning Louise with a steely gaze.

"U... understood, professor Colbert." She nodded.

As Louise watched Colbert exit the courtyard she tried to put her thoughts about her new familiar in order. On one hand it was a child and a commoner but on the other hand she was her familiar, the proof that she really was a mage regardless of how useless the girl will be in her duties as a familiar. Maybe she'd just use her as a handmaiden.


	6. Familiar of zero Xover part 2

**A Vista of the Void**  
Part Two

There is one very important thing that a commoner has to learn when they have to serve nobility directly or has to work near them on a regular basis and that is to recognize the different types of nobles and which is safe to approach and which you have to excuse yourself from their presence as soon as you can.

There are nobles who treat the common people under their supposed care as little more than cattle that has the unusual trait of being able to talk, then there are those who abuse their power to get whatever they want from the less fortunate like that count Mott who according to the rumors has the habit of making one of his female servants 'warm his bed' each night until he tires of her and finds another young woman to be his plaything. Then there is the majority of the nobility who treat their servants as little more than part of the background, as long as you do your work and do not mess up because if you do... well, depending on how bad it is the mistake, if said mistake has caused embarrassment to the noble and the mood of the noble at that moment you could end up out of your job in the best of cases or be made an example of at worst. Then there is the rarest kind of nobles, those who honor their title, treating those under their command as people no matter if they have magic or not.

In Tristain's academy of magic luckily there were none of the first and second kind among the faculty, and while the student body was a mixed bag they did not have any official authority to harass the service. Of course there were always some idiots that try anyway. Maybe because that's what they did back home, maybe because they think that because they are without the supervision of their parents for the first time they can do whatever they want. Whatever the reason those who do find themselves facing harsh punishments from the administration of the academy. Osmond may be a bit of an old leecher but no one can say that he doesn't hold the students to the standards that all nobility was supposed to have.

One very well regarded member of the faculty was professor Jean Colbert, he might a bit eccentric and his workshop maybe suffer from the ocasional explosion and strange smell sometimes, but he always treated the help with the same respect he treats anyone else. It i was no wonder that he was very popular among the commoners employed at the academy. So, when he asked the first maid he crossed to go help Louise François LeBlanc De la Valliere to get her new familiar to the student's room and help her tend to it she did it right away even though she had just finished her shift.

On her way to the courtyard where the second year students had participated in the springtime summoning ceremony Siesta of Tarbes, maid of the Tristain's academy of magic, couldn't help but feel a bit of apprehension. She had accepted professor Colbert's request before hearing who she'd be helping. Not that miss Valliere had been bad in her dealings with the service, maybe a bit distant at worst, but she was known for having a temper and a short fuse. It was true that normally who lighted that fuse and was on the receiving end of that temper were the other students, especially that scandalous red headed germanian. But being near a incensed noble never bode well for any commoner.

Another thing that Siesta found strange was that miss Valliere needed help to get whatever she got as a familiar to her room. Maybe she got a especially stubborn animal? Did professor Colbert know that she, Siesta, grew up in a farm? Maybe that's why he asked for her help.

Siesta was still trying to think what kind of animal was she going to have to deal with when she entered the courtyard. There tapping her foot impatiently was miss Valliere, but what really made her pause was the girl laying next to her.

"Did professor Colbert send you, maid?" Asked Louise when she noticed Siesta's presence.

"Yes, miss Valliere." Answered Siesta making a curtsy.

"Very well, then pick my familiar and follow me." She said pointing at the prone girl. "Oh, and pick up her things too." She added pointing at a strange helmet and a glove next to the unconscious girl.

"Yes, miss Valliere."

She didn't want to believe it but couldn't deny it either now that miss Valliere herself confirmed it. She had bound a person as her familiar. And not just a person, from what Siesta could tell the girl would be around twelve or thirteen years old. Wasn't professor Colbert supervising the ritual? If so, why would he allow something like this to happen? How did she end up unconscious anyway?

Siesta hid all her doubts about this situation under a mask of professionalism as she followed miss Valliere's instructions, gathering the girl's things on the girl's lap and then picking her up bridal style. She couldn't do anything for this girl but be there for her when she wakes up.

As she followed the pinkette to the female half of the dorms Siesta prayed to anyone who would listen that nothing happened on the way to miss Valliere's room.

"So, Louise the zero. That certainly doesn't look like a dragon or, what was that you said? Oh yes, 'the most impressive familiar ever summoned', really." Both Louise and Siesta froze at the sound of the most famous or infamous, depending on if you ask a male or a female respectively, germanian student at the academy. Kirche Von Zerbst was leaning against the wall next to Louise's door a big red lizard like creature at her side.

"Zerbst." Louise almost growled the name as she clenched her fists. Meanwhile Siesta just tried to stay in the background and not attract any attention to herself.

"I was going to ask you how much did you had to pay that little girl to pose as your familiar, but now I'm having my doubts that that was what happened." Said the red headed germanian putting a finger on her chin and feigning to be thinking deeply.

"Of course it wasn't like that!"

"Oh, was it not? Because the only other explanation would be that you kidnapped that child and used that explosion to make it seem like you summoned her." Said Kirche airly. "So, which one is it?"

"Neither, you were there! You saw how I did the summoning ritual right and she appeared, you myopic dairy cow." Louise spluttered suddenly pointing at the unconscious girl and making Siesta flinch. "I even managed to bind her at my first try!"

"Okay, I believe you." Said the germanian with a sigh surprising both Louise and Siesta.

"You do?" Asked Louise suspiciously.

"Of course, after all familiars reflect the main traits of their masters. Take my 'Flame' for example." She said proudly, petting the lizard's head. "As a salamander from the fire mountains he is the perfect embodiment of my fiery passion. So it is perfectly logical that you'd get a commoner child as a familiar, after all she represents zero magic and zero..." She trailed off as she crossed her arms under her considerable chest, pushing it up. "... other attributes. Oh look at the time, I guess I'll see you around, Louise the zero." She finally said walking away with her salamander in tow.

"Zerbst!" Louise almost shouted, red faced and shaking either from rage or embarrassment. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself and failing miserably Louise opened her door with more force than necessary making it bang against the wall. "What are you waiting for, get her in." She ordered curtly turning her glare on Siesta.

"Yes, my lady." Said Siesta demurely getting into the room after the noble. On one hand she wanted nothing more than find an excuse to get away from the irate noble but on the other she couldn't leave the poor girl at the mercy of the short mage. "Excuse me, my lady. Where should I put her?" She said looking around knowing enough about nobles to assume that letting the girl use miss Valliere's bed was out of the question.

"Can't you see that I had that corner prepared for my familiar? Of course that was before I knew what she was, but for now it will have to suffice." Answered Louise pointing at a corner of the room where there was a small pile of hay, some collars and leashes in various sizes had been prepared for whatever animal she summoned. "Put her there and make sure she is silent, I have an important letter to write to my family and I don't want to be disturbed."

"My apologies, miss Valliere. I'll do as you say." Answered Siesta managing to hide her dismay. She put the girl were she was told making sure that she was as comfortable as Siesta could make her.

Some time later there was a knock on the door. When Siesta answered it she found one of the water mages that the academy hired as healers who had come to check the unconscious girl at profesor Colbert's behest. At this even miss Valliere stopped what she was doing.

The diagnosis, like Colbert's spell had detected, was that the worst injury that the girl was suffering right now was a bruise on her lower back, but also had some minor bruises on her arms and legs and various scars that if it weren't for her age he'd say that came from rather serious fighting. But it was the cause of her unconsciousness what really puzzled the healer. She had all the symptoms of having suffered from a high fever recently but he couldn't find a trace of any illness that could have caused it. In the end he treated the bruises easily and instructed to let her rest and she would wake up by herself.

In the end it took most of the day for the girl to wake up. Miss Valliere got a message from professor Colbert saying that he had to leave for the capital on some urgent business and that he'd be back tonight to talk to her about her familiar.

The first thing that Vista noticed was that she had a damp cloth on her forehead. She was laying down on something, it wasn't really comfortable but it wasn't as rough as the floor either. Someone seemed to have rolled a cloth for her to use as a pillow. She tried to remember how could have gotten here, were ever here could be. She could recall the Merchants' ambush and the fight, then the strange green oval floating in mid air feeling so wrong to her power, distracting her long enough to be hit from behind and launched right into it. Then pain, so much pain that she thought that her head was going to explode before passing out. She wasn't sure if it was real or a pain induced hallucination but she could also remember feeling a different kind of pain, like her whole body was on fire before the pain concentrated itself on her left hand. And while she was going through that she thought she saw a balding older man and a pink haired girl standing over her.

Physically she felt as good as new but her thoughts felt a bit sluggish. Trying to get as much information about her surroundings as she could she used her power discretely to find that there were only two people in the room with her. One sitting on the floor right next to her and another sitting at a table at the other side of the room.

For a moment she thought that she might have been captured by a new cape working for the Merchants, but she quickly discarded that idea. Kidnapping a Ward would bring the triumvirate down on their heads so fast that their drug addled brains wouldn't know what hit them. No, Skidmark may be a bit brain damaged from so many overdoses but not even him was that stupid, far from it really, that's why the law has been having problems getting rid of his gang. And she wasn't restrained anyway, that was a sign that the situation might not be as hostile as she initially thought. That is if her supposed captors weren't underestimating her, but if they were she would make them regret that error. Vista stopped that train of thought and chided herself, she was jumping to conclusions. Better wait until she had more intel on the situation.

Knowing that she was only delaying the inevitable Vista opened her eyes to find that the person sitting next to her was a girl maybe in her late teens or early twenties wearing an old fashioned maid uniform with a white headdress on top of her shoulder length black hair. Looking around the room Vista noticed that the walls, ceiling and even floor was made of sturdy looking stone. The furniture while it looked like it was new was made in an old style. The only illumination in the room at the moment came from the dwindling light coming from window and a couple of old style oil lamps.

"Oh." The maid exclaimed seeing that she was awake, turned to look on the direction of the other person in the room, another girl sitting at a desk with her back to them, and whispered "How are you feeling?"

"I've been worse." Vista answered in the same tone, sitting up. "Where am I? How did I get here?" When she brought her hand up to take the cloth from her forehead she realized what her instincts were telling her that was wrong, she was unmasked. "Did you take my helmet off?"

"We are at the Tristain's academy of magic, and I believe that it was miss Valliere who summoned you, I don't know much about it, I'm just a commoner. And about your helmet you already had it off when I was asked to bring you to her room. She has it on her desk." She said looking at the other girl and from the tone of her voice it looked like she didn't understand the importance of that last question. A breach of the unwritten rules wasn't to be taken lightly.

Magic... The only group that used magic, or more precisely were delusional enough to believe that they did were 'The Adepts' down in New York and teaming up with the Merchants didn't seem their modus operandi.

And summoned, did that mean that this other girl, Valliere, was responsible for the whole incident? But before she could put her thoughts in order the other girl spoke again.

"Anyway, are you hungry? One of my fellow maids brought us something when she served miss Valliere her dinner." She said pointing at a wooden tray with a bowl of soup and a couple of slices of cheese. "I know it's not much but you can have it, I can go down to the kitchen later to get something else." Vista hadn't noticed until the maid mentioned the food but to be honest she felt like she had skipped a meal or two. For a moment Vista considered the possibility of this being a trap but the girl seemed sincere in her helpful attitude and she had been at the mercy of this 'academy of magic' and miss Valliere for who knows how long so if they wanted to harm her they would have done it already.

"Thank you." She said accepting the bowl. "How long was I unconscious?"

"The summoning ritual was this morning and it's sundown now, so almost than half a day." The maid answered with a thoughtful look. "Oh, my name is Siesta, nice to meet you."

"Vista, of the Brockton Bay Wards." She said paying attention to the other girl's expression looking for any kind of sign of recognition.

"Brockton. Is that in Albion?" Asked Siesta a bit confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know much about geography."

"No, it's north of New York." Vista tried to clarify.

"I heard of a York in Albion but not a new one anywhere else." Siesta shook her head before giving a worried glance to the third girl in the room and dropping the tone even more. "Listen, I can only imagine how frightening all this has to be for you, being brought here suddenly by magic. I know miss Valliere is far from the worst kind of noble there is but she also has... issues. Just keep your head down and try not to antagonize her. If you need anything ask any of the other servants for me or Marteu the chef. I don't know how much we can do for you, but we'll try at least. Us magic less commoners have to stick together, right?" She said winking at her.

"Thank you." Said Vista trying to assimilate all this new information. Albion? Never having heard of New York? Maybe she was farther away from home than she thought.

"Looks like miss Valliere is almost finished with her meal. I'll have to take the trays back to the kitchen but I'll be back as soon as I can. Will you be okay?" Asked Siesta obviously concerned.

"I can take care of myself, don't worry." Vista answered squashing her growing irritation. Always the same, people only saw the barely thirteen years old little girl, not the experienced hero. True that if Siesta had never heard of Brockton Bay or New York logically she couldn't have heard about her. For that reason and that she seemed to be really trying to help her, Vista kept her temper in check.

Siesta went to wait next to where the other girl was seated. Now that she had time to get a better look Vista was pretty sure that the girl she saw standing over her when she regained consciousness for a few seconds. After a couple of minutes Siesta picked up the trays and with a curtsy to the other girl and a nod to Vista she left the room.


	7. Penny 1

**Penny**

I should have known better, shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Of course those three wouldn't stop just like that. First day back from winter break, twenty minutes before my first class and somehow they have messed with my locker again.

The crowd hanging around near my locker should have been my first clue, with some of the trio 'hanger-on's here and there. But it wasn't until I was in front of my locker and smelled the stink of whatever those three crammed into it that I realized that the unspoken truce from the last trimester was over. Taking a breath I psyched myself to open the door and see the damage for myself.

"Salutations, locker neighbor." A chirpy voice startled me before I could open my padlock. "I am new here and I was wondering if you could answer some questions I have." I almost flinched when I saw that it was the red headed girl in front of the locker next to mine who was talking to me. Damn you, Emma. Luckily that's all that she had in common with my former friend. Her hair was shorter and Emma would never be caught dead wearing a bow. Also her light tan blouse and her grey dress with green highlights showed that her figure was closer to my stick like frame than Emma's curvy one. Lastly her green eyes boring into mine held nothing but innocent curiosity.

"Eh. Yes?" I almost stuttered looking around to see if this was another layer of my bullies trap.

"Sensational!" I took a step back when she threw her arms up in the air enthusiastically. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Penny, I'm Taylor." I said still a bit hesitant. This still could be part of the trio's latest prank but it costs me nothing to be polite just in case it isn't.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said again just as animatedly as the first time.

"You already said that." I noted taking another step back from the strange girl.

"Oh, so I did!" She happily exclaimed.

"You wanted to ask me something?" I asked trying to move the conversation along. Some of the onlookers were starting to get impatient, most of them were part of the trio's clique. So Penny wasn't part of whatever the three had planned, good to know. Still better end this quickly before she becomes a target too.

"Oh, yes. This is my first time in high school. Do all schools have a designed locker to store biological waste in it, and if so, why?" She asked earnestly tilting her head.

"No, it's..." Was she serious? Yes, yes she was. Ok, there's something definitely not right with this girl. "Someone must have thought that it would be funny to do that with mine." I replied looking around. I spotted Madison at the far end of the corridor. I bet that she was there to act as a look out. I had no idea were Sophia and Emma were but I was sure they weren't far.

"That's not funny..." She said trailing off and frowning a bit "Is it? Not very nice either. Do you require assistance? Should I find one of the janitors?"

"No, no Penny. It's okay, I'll handle it." Strange or not I couldn't drag this girl into my problems. She obviously wasn't all there in the head and if those three target her they'd eat her alive. "I'll just see how bad it is and talk to the janitor myself." I said turning back to my locker and unlocking the padlock not even bothering to try and keep the combination secret, after all those three have shown that they can get into my locker whenever they want anyway.

"Okay, if you are sure." Penny said tilting her head.

I opened my locker hoping against hope that the mess inside wouldn't be that bad. Of course it wasn't, it was worse, just the smell was enough to make my eyes water and make me feel queasy. And of course that's when someone grabbed the back of my head and pushed me inside, banging my forehead against the back panel of the locker and closed the door. Still dizzy I heard the clack of the padlock closing.

"Hey, why would you do that?" I heard Penny say. I guessed that she was talking to my assailant.

"None of your business, just run along and don't even think of babbling to the teachers if you don't want to be next." Sophia Hess, of course, no surprise there.

"That's not right. Don't worry Taylor, I'll get you out." Oh, Penny no.

"Penny, just go get a teacher..." I tried to say when I heard Penny fumbling with my lock but I was interrupted by the sound of her body being slammed against the door.

"Listen you retarded bitch, I gave you an easy way out. Do you want to see if you, Herbert and all that filth fit in there at the same time?" Said Sophia marking the end of each phrase by slamming Penny against the door.

"I don't think I like you." Was Penny's answer.

I'm not sure what happened next. I heard a scuffle and what sounded like a fist hitting flesh. Sadly thanks to Sophia I've been on the receiving end enough times to recognize that sound, and this one sounded like a punch that really hurt. It must have been quite a hit because the next sound was of a body dropping to the floor.

Inside the locker I was torn between panic and guilt. Panic because I didn't doubt that Sophia would try to go through with her threat. And guilt because poor Penny didn't deserve this just because I decided to respond to her question. Maybe if I hadn't...

I was jarred out of my musings when the door of the locker opened suddenly and I started to fall backwards. A pair of hands grabbed me under my armpits and kept me upright.

"I told you I would get you out." I looked over my shoulder to see Penny standing there holding me up with a sunny smile on her face. And on the floor behind her knocked out cold was Sophia Hess.

 **-oooo-**

Half an hour later, after showering and borrowing Penny's gym clothes, both me and my new... Acquaintance? Friend? Well, me and Penny were sitting outside principal Blackwell's office waiting to be chewed out. Well, officially it was to give our side of the story but by now Emma and Madison must have had time to spin whatever tale they want and coordinate with their herd of psychopaths to back each other up. And to make matters worse I don't think Blackwell was very happy with the fact that her star athlete was in the infirmary waiting for an ambulance with a possibly broken jaw. Yes, behind her deceptively small frame Penny really packs a punch.

And on the other side we have the loner and pariah of the school, me; and the strange new girl. Yeah, you don't need to be a genius to see how this will play.

"This school thing sure is more eventful than I was led to believe." Said Penny. She was sitting next to me swinging her legs back and forth and ignoring the glare of the secretary in front of us. "What a first day."

"This isn't what it is normally like. And most people would have just walked away from a confrontation like that at the first opportunity. Not that I'm not grateful that you stood up for me."

"I only did what i thought was right. Mother always tells me to do so."

"So... you live with your mom?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I used to. She taught me almost everything I know but she said that I needed to interact with more people. You see, mother has a... condition -hic- and she can't really leave our home and were we lived was a rather isolated part of Canada with very few people around. So she sent me here to live with my father and get some experience with dealing with people and making friends."

"Oh, okay." Well that explained a lot about her. Being home schooled and growing up with so little human contact, no wonder she is so quirky. "And how is it going? The people thing I mean."

"It's a work in progress. Father gave me some pointers but mother vetoed most of them." She paused for a second and added. "I think he is worse at this than I am." Penny mock whispered.

"Well, I'm as far from an expert in dealing with people as you can get, but if I can do anything to help you just ask."

"Oh, I haven't made any friends yet." She said turning to me and leaning forward "Would you be my first friend here in Brockton Bay?" And that's when she turned those puppy dog eyes on me.

"Yes, Penny." Strange or not she was the first person that wasn't part of my family to give a damn about what was happening to me and do something about it. So why the heck not, she must already have drawn the trio's ire defending me and knocking out Sophia so turning her down for her own good wasn't a valid excuse. And we could watch each other's backs anyway. And maybe, just maybe a little part of me wanted to have at least one friend again.

"Sensational! We can try on clothes, paint our nails, talk about cute boys!" Penny exclaimed jumping up and startling the nosy secretary that had been keeping an eye on us the whole time.

"Penny" I said standing up too and putting a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Maybe we should start with something more simple, like hanging out on the boardwalk or something?"

"Of course, Taylor my friend." She answered almost glomping me.

"Penny, air." I gasped tapping her shoulder. She really is stronger than she looks.

"He he, sorry." She said letting go of me.

And of course that's when the door to the principal's office opened and Emma, Madison and a couple of their lackeys came out of it to ruin the moment. At least with the secretary and Blackwell present Emma couldn't do anything more than smirk at me on her way out.

"Miss Hebert, miss Wallis, you can come in now." Said principal Blackwell. Time to see what kind of tale Emma has come up with. At least for once it's not just me against most of Winslow, I've got Penny on my side. That's a one hundred percent improvement... right?


	8. Penny 2

**Penny 2  
**

"Miss Hebert, why am I not surprised to find you in the middle of things?" Blackwell said scowling at me. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stay quiet. "And miss Wallis, as this is your first day here I'm willing to believe that this is nothing but a misunderstanding on your part and write off miss Hess' injuries as an accident letting you off with just a warning if you tell me the truth of how miss Hebert here lured miss Hess to her locker for her poorly thought prank, forcing miss Hess to defend herself."

"But that's not what happened." Penny said before I could say anything.

"You might want to reconsider your position, I've got four witnesses that say otherwise. If you confirm their claims then the only one that will end in suspension will be miss Hebert here, if you don't then I will have to suspend everyone involved. I'm sure you don't want to have to explain to your parents why you ended in suspension on your first day here."

"Including Sophia?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She is on her way to the hospital, I think that's enough punishment." Blackwell answered giving me a cold look. "Now miss Wallis, do you want to change your story or do I have to call your parents?" She added, her hand hovering over her phone.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, principal Blackwell." Said Penny and for a second I thought that she'd turn on me too. "I already informed my father of what happened and he should arrive any moment. Oh and he said that he'd contact Sophia Hess' social worker too."

"Sorry, what?" Blackwell's face was priceless, I guess she didn't think that a teenager would do that of their own volition.

"Oh, yes, because of his work he is aware of Sophia Hess' situation and..." Penny trailed off for a moment. "And he said we shouldn't be talking about that so if you don't mind we'll wait outside until father arrives." She added taking my hand and getting up.

"Miss Hebert, miss Wallis, one week of suspension each, and you can be sure that I'll be calling your bluff young lady." Blackwell finally recovered her composure and finally grabbed her phone. Looks like she decided that Penny must be lying.

Penny just shrugged and walked out of the office were we took the seats in front of the secretary again.

"Did you really call your dad?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes I did."

"But, when? Was it when I was showering?" That was the only time we were apart since the incident and while I've been a bit out of it I think I would have noticed if Penny made a call right next to me.

"Ahhhh... yes! -hic- that's when." She said nervously averting her eyes. Okay, not the best poker face here, Penny. But whatever, I guess it's none of my business and I'd rather not make my new friend more uncomfortable.

"So, what was that thing about Sophia and a social worker?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, Taylor. It's not my story to tell. I think father didn't like that I mentioned that at all." She said and for the first time since I met her, even if it was just forty minutes ago, I saw her sad instead of smiling. Foot, meet mouth. Now I felt like I kicked a puppy and I don't think anyone would describe that feeling as nice... well, maybe Sophia, I'm pretty sure that psyco kicked three puppies before breakfast every day.

"It's okay, Penny, don't worry about it." I said giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "So, the broadwalk. Have you been there yet?" Second try to change the subject and this time I'd say it was a success given how fast she perked up.

We spent the next few minutes talking about what should we do when, not if, we met at the boardwalk. For once Blackwell's bias against me worked in my favor. Spending the next week getting to know Penny instead of staying in this hell hole? Hell yes. Ok it might be another black spot on my academic record, but seeing how the three bitches made their life purpose to sabotage it for the last year and a half it's not like I cared much anymore. The only reason I keep trying is because mom would have been really disappointed if I became a dropout.

Our conversation somehow had devolved into a discussion on the pros and cons of going for ice cream in the middle of January when the door to the waiting room slash principal's secretary office opened and a tall and well built man in a tailored charcoal grey suit and a metallic suitcase in his hand entered with a purposeful gait.

"Father." Penny greeted him with her usual enthusiasm.

"Penny." When he turned to us I was surprised that he seemed younger than I thought. Although his well trimmed beard helped to make him seem more mature. "And you must be miss Hebert, Penny has told me about you." He said fixing his gaze on me. His eyes hard behind his thick rimmed glasses.

"Yes, mister Wallis."

"She's my new friend!" Added Penny.

"That's good, Penny." He said in a dry tone. I guess that's what happens when you are overexposed to Penny's antics... or it could be that Penny was right and he is really socially awkward. "Please wait here while I talk to your principal."

"Yes, father."

He then just gave us a nod and just strolled to the principal's door, the secretary tried to protest but he silenced her with just a look. A scene that I admit I enjoyed more than I should, but after all the apathy and outright hostility from Winslow's administration I think I'm entitled to a bit of schadenfreude. Mr. Wallis entered the office without even bothering to knock.

After that Penny and I then went back to our debate on sweet vs cold.


	9. Penny interlude

**Penny**

Interlude: Dadmaster

"Father." Penny greeted me with my formal designation. Maybe for the best because I didn't know what the appropriate response to a more familiar one would be. Maybe that's why Dragon has been trying to persuade her to use the less formal term of 'dad', to bring me out of my comfort zone. I am trying to upgrade my social interaction assistance software in case she finally convinces her.

"Penny." Sitting next to her is a girl wearing ill fitting clothes. The HUD on the prototype glasses I'm wearing identify her as Taylor Hebert, according to the data provided by Penny she is the victim of not only the assault on her person by Sophia Hess but suspicious bias against her by the school administration. "And you must be miss Hebert, Penny has told me about you."

"Yes, mister Wallis." With a blink the camera integrated in my glasses took a picture of Taylor Hebert's face, the bruise on her forehead clearly visible. More evidence in case it is needed.

"She's my new friend!" Added Penny.

"That's good, Penny." A positive relationship with the victim could be useful in case for some reason Sophia Hess' identity as a Ward is leaked, as unlikely as that scenario is. "Please wait here while I talk to your principal."

"Yes, father"

There wasn't any need for more conversation so I proceeded to the principal's office. Obviously the secretary tried to either stop me or stall to announce my arrival to principal Blackwell. I didn't let her do that and just marched into the room.

A hostile negotiation is much like a fight, one could even say that it is the social equivalent of one. There were various points that the two situations had in common that you have to cover if you want to come out on top of either.

Point one. Be as prepared as you can. I spent the drive here digging up all the information I could of all the involved parties, Blackwell included.

Point two. Try to predict and counter your opponent. According to what I discovered the two main obstacles were principal Carrie Blackwell and agent Miller, Sophia's handler or 'social worker' to those who do not know her alternative identity. Agent Miller for some reason neglected to inform of the few instances where Sophia's abuse of authority as a Ward were reported by Blackwell. Miller should be being interviewed by the PRT's internal affairs department right now so that only leaves Blackwell.

Point three. Surprise your opponent if possible. My abrupt entrance put Blackwell on her back foot allowing me to neutralize her advantage of being on her home turf and letting me to take the initiative and set the pace of the confrontation.

"No, the decision is taken, she has already been suspended... hold on Mr. Hebert..." She interrupted her phone conversation as I entered. "Who are you? What's the meaning of this?"

Ignoring her questions I set my briefcase on her desk. I just stood there staring at her for a few seconds. I might not be the most social person but I am very capable of making people uncomfortable, usually I do it without even meaning to.

"Collin Wallis, PRT special consultant." I finally said giving her the business card of my official cover identity. After all the accounting department of the PRT can't exactly write 'Armsmaster, tinker' on my cheque.

"Mister Wallis, I've been trying to call you..."

"I was already in the building when I received your call, there was no reason to answer."

"Right, I'll be with you in a second." She said turning her attention back to the phone. "Mister Hebert, as I was saying your daughter has been suspended for one week and there... no... you have been informed and this conversation is over." Blackwell slammed the handset on its base and glared at me. "Mister Wallis, I hope you are a bit more reasonable than mister Hebert. This morning your daughter participated in an unprovoked assault on another student resulting in her suspension."

"From what I know it wasn't unprovoked." I said keeping my tone neutral.

"And I've got four students that say that it was." She sighed. "Listen, mister Wallis. If there is something that I've learned working with teenagers is that they lie. I know some parents think that their 'little angel' would never do that, but they do." Her condescending tone was matched by her smirk.

"Yes, teenagers do lie." I said taking out a handheld device and after a few taps on the screen I set it on the table and slid it towards Blackwell. "And you have been lied to, four times over." The footage of Sophia Hess pushing Taylor Hebert into the vandalized locker played on loop whipped the smug expression from her face.

"That... that still leaves me with an injured student, no matter who started the altercation, the suspension stands." She was obviously still trying to get a win out of this, a petty one. Well, she can have it.

"I don't care about the suspension. It was an obvious mistake to let her come here instead of insisting on Clarendon or Arcadia. A mistake that I am very willing to rectify." I said putting my hands on her desk and leaning forward. "There is a reason I did introduce myself as a PRT associate and not just as Penny's father. Tell me principal Blackwell why weren't we informed of Sophia Hess' behavior?"

"What? What are you talking about?" She seemed really surprised and the social assistance program on my glasses agreed. "I've only done what you people asked me to, look the other way and cover for her when necessary."

"No, what the PRT asked of you was to support a Ward when she had to act on official duties, not to cover her possible criminal behavior."

"But miss Miller..."

"Sophia's handler is being questioned by our internal affairs department right now." I interrupted her.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your resignation as principal of this school." I said taking one of the seats in front of her desk.

"What, why would I do that? You don't have the authority to dismiss me. Even if I really had covered for your Ward's more suspicious activities, which I'm not admitting to having done so. I reported every incident to Miller so it's not my responsibility."

"Because, principal Blackwell..." I said taking back the device and playing an audio file.

 _"And miss Wallis, as this is your first day here I'm willing to believe that this is nothing but a misunderstanding on your part and write off miss Hess' injuries as an accident letting you off with just a warning if you tell me the truth of how miss Hebert here lured miss Hess to her locker for her poorly thought prank, forcing miss Hess to defend herself."_

 _"But that's not what happened."_

 _"You might want to reconsider your position, I've got four witnesses that say otherwise. If you confirm their claims then the only one that will end in suspension will be miss Hebert here, if you don't then I will have to suspend everyone involved. I'm sure you don't want to have to explain to your parents why you ended in suspension on your first day here."_

"... I really don't like when someone messes with my family. So, either you resign voluntarily or you get to explain to the superintendent why Winslow has been taken out of the Wards program for its administration's incompetence. " I finished getting up and taking my briefcase. I went to the door but before opening it I looked back and said. "You have one week to decide."

I stepped out of the office to find Penny and miss Hebert so caught in their conversation that they didn't notice me until I coughed.

"Penny, we should go." I said interrupting them.

"Oh, ok. See you later Taylor." Said Penny dejectedly.

I stopped for a moment when a new prompt popped up in my glasses HUD. "Actually, if you need it miss Hebert we could give you a ride home."

"Yes, that's a sensational idea! Please Taylor come with us, please." To be honest Penny's enthusiasm brought a smile to my face.

"If it's not too much trouble." The girl said bashfully.

"None at all." As soon as I answered Penny began to drag her new friend towards the exit.

As I followed them another line popped up in my HUD.

 _'Good job, Colin.'_

Thanks, Dragon. 


	10. Penny 3

**Penny 3**

"Taylor!"

It was the next Sunday after our suspension from Winslow and as promised Penny and I were going to spend the afternoon hanging out on the boardwalk. When I told dad that I was going to hang out with a friend he put some money on my hands and told me to have fun, especially when he found out that it was the same friend that got suspended for defending me. I still haven't told him the full extent of the bullying or who was bullying me but with things looking up I hope I'll never have to.

"Taylor, over here!" And there she was, waving at me as enthusiastically as ever, Penny, drawing a lot of attention.

"Hey, Penny." I said running up to her. I checked my watch to make sure that I wasn't late.

"Wow, she really is always like that." I hadn't noticed her at first but there was another girl next to Penny.

She was at least a couple of years younger than us, her shoulder length blond hair was gathered in twin tails. She had a dark green hoodie and a denim skirt with thick leggings underneath to ward off the cold sea breeze.

Now that I notice, Penny's dress seems awfully breezy for this weather... Oh well, she grew up in Canada so this must be like a hot summer afternoon for her.

"Missy, this is my friend Taylor. Taylor, this is my new friend Missy." Oh, God. I really really hope she didn't grab the first girl she saw while she was waiting for me and declared her her new friend.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"So..." I began looking for a diplomatic way to ask if she had been shangaied by my overly enthusiastic friend. "How did you two meet?" Not very subtle Taylor, not at all.

"Her father helps with... a martial arts class that I'm part of and the yesterday she was visiting and overhead me complaining that I was the only girl there." Missy said as the three of us started walking in a random direction.

"But I thought that there was another girl too." Interrupted Penny.

"Sophia doesn't count." Said Missy with a grimace.

"Sophia?..." No, it cannot be, what are the odds that it's the same Sophia. There must be more Sophias out there capable to make you cringe by just mentioning her name. "Hess?"

"You know her?" Missy said turning to look at me.

"Unfortunately." I replied sullenly. "She goes to the same school we do." I said, including Penny. "Hasn't Penny told you about our suspension?"

She looked at Penny, then back at me and shook her head.

"Sophia has had it in for me since we first met before my freshman year in high school and I still don't understand why. The other day she went too far..." I shivered a bit thinking what could have happened if Penny hadn't been there. "But Penny jumped in to defend me and the thing ended with both me and Penny being suspended and with Sophia's jaw broken."

"It was only dislocated." Corrected Penny.

"So that's why she hasn't been around lately. Sorry that you had to deal with her for so long." Missy gave me an understanding look. "But that jaw thing, couldn't have happened to a nicer bitch." Said Missy with a snort. I think I like her. "So, as I was saying. I don't have many friends at school, most of them are acquaintances at best and this martial arts thing eats a lot of time outside school so I can't hang out with them and while the guys there in the martial arts class are great and even some of them are good eye candy too I miss having some girls for friends. So when Penny came over and invited me to hang out today I couldn't say yes fast enough. I hope you don't mind me being here, I thought Penny told you."

"The more the merrier." I shrugged. Really, I couldn't blame her, while not exactly the same I also knew what is like to wish for a friend. In fact I don't even remember when was the last time I hung out with a friend like this... and considering that it would be an Emma memory I don't think I want to remember. "So, where to now?"

"I don't know, I was following Penny." She said pointing to said energetic girl who was walking in front of us swinging her arms back and forth.

"You know that this is her first time here in the boardwalk, don't you?"

"Oh! Penny wait!" Missy said running up to her.

After we steered Penny back in the right direction we dedicated the next couple of hours to the old art of window shopping, taking a small break for a late lunch. We skipped most of the clothes shops mostly because, like me, Missy preferred clothes that were more practical than fashionable and Penny... well, I don't know if it was because Penny's upbringing or what but the clothes that caught her eye were a bit on the eccentric side. Of course those were the few times that we actually went in to try something on just to goof around.

And then there was the incident in the pet shop with Penny wanting to hold all the puppies. I think it was the first time I was thrown out of a pet shop, or a shop at all, but it was totally worth it. Oh well, at least we were lucky enough that they didn't call the enforcers on us.

"How about a movie?" We were about halfway through the boardwalk and less than a block from the local cinema when Missy made her suggestion. "I think they released a new one from alep recently that's pretty good from what I've heard."

I shrugged in response, I did a quick math in my head and if I don't get any snacks I should still have enough money for the bus fare. "Why not?"

"I've never been to a cinema." Said Penny tilting her head.

"Well, then it's decided, let's go." She said marching onwards with me and Penny following behind.

The old style theater didn't have as many rooms as the new ones that have at least a dozen so our discussion about what we were going to see was rather short. Even so, we were still deciding between a comedy and a drama when Missy gave a little 'eep' and with a rather cute blush tried to discretely step aside to put Penny and me between her and the ticket booth.

"Missy?" I turned to see a group of four teenagers, two boys and two girls next to said ticket booth. The one who spoke was rather good looking blond guy.

"Hey, Dean. I didn't see you there." Replied Missy trying to sound casual and failing horribly. "Hello Vicky, Amy and... I don't think I know you." She said to the other three teens when they came over.

I had to do a double take when I saw that the blond girl, Vicky, that Missy greeted so casually was none other than Victoria Dallon also known as Glory Girl, of the local hero team New Wave. And let me tell you that the photos do not make her justice. Heck, I'm not into girls but I still had to stop myself from drooling anyway.

The other girl was rather plain in comparison with her shoulder length brown hair and rounder features, not that I have room to talk about other people's looks. Still this girl was not less famous than the blonde. Amy Dallon, Panacea also of New Wave. One of the few capes with healing powers and supposedly the best of them.

Okay, I admit that I was a bit starstruck right there.

Like Missy, I had no idea who the other guy was. He didn't register much either.

"This is Ed, we have a couple of classes together." Said Dean to Missy's implied question. "And Penny, right?"

"Salutations, Dean Stansfield, it's good to see you again." Greeted Penny.

"It's good to see you too, Penny." He politely replied. "And..." He added looking at me.

"Oh, I'm Taylor." I said snapping out of my celebrity induced fuge.

"Nice to meet you. Taylor, Penny, this is my girlfriend Vicky and her sister Amy."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"It's an honor to meet you both."

All I contributed with was a small wave because to be honest I didn't exactly trust my voice right now. It was almost a miracle that I was able to introduce myself earlier.

"So, have you decided what you want to see?" Asked Vicky. "Maybe we could make it a group thing?"

"Actually, Vicky. Remember that I told you that I already had plans today." Amy interrupted her sister stepping awake from her group to stand next to Missy.

"Come on Amy, that again?" Vicky said rolling her eyes. She obviously didn't believe her sister.

"Yes, Missy was going to introduce me to her new friends. Right? " Replied Amy giving Missy a not so subtle nudge.

"Ah... yes, yes I was?" Missy said. I'm not sure how to describe how she sounded but convincing she was not.

"More friends, sensational!" Good for you, Penny.

"Ri~ight. And this isn't your way of trying to get out of your date with Ed here." And Vicky wasn't buying it.

"It's not my fault that you decided to set this whole double date thing without asking me first." To be honest, I would be peeved too in that situation.

"Ok, then if you are not trying to get out of your date then why not bring him with you?" Insisted Vicky.

"Actually, we were thinking on making it a kind of girls day out, sorry." Countered Missy noticing Amy's discomfort.

"Yes, and we are kind of behind schedule, right girls?" Added Amy grabbing me and Missy while Missy latched onto Penny. "So, sorry but we gotta go." And just like that she dragged us away before her sister could react.

"Bye Dean, bye Vicky it was nice to meet you." Penny waved as Amy made her getaway with the three of us in tow.

And that's how I ended up sitting in one of those coffee shops that sell overpriced strange named coffee with my two new friends and one of the most famous heroes of the East Coast who, by the way, I was learning that was more of a normal girl than I expected for someone who could heal almost anything with a touch.

"... and that's when we saw you, or more like Dean saw Missy trying to hide." Amy finished explaining how she had ended in another 'blind date of doom', her words not mine, as I took a sip of my overpriced coffee with a strange name. Even if I'm more of a tea person I'm not going to say no if Panacea wants to treat us to coffee as a thank you slash apology for getting her away from her date slash crashing our day out.

"Ugh." Said Missy planting her face on the table in front of her.

"There, there." Penny patted Missy on the back.

"Come on Missy, it's not that big of a deal. It's not like your crush on Dean is really a secret. It's rather evident for anyone who has seen you two together. Even Dean himself knows." Yes, it was rather obvious that my new friend has a crush on Glory Girl's boyfriend.

Missy's answer was an unintelligible mumbling.

"I didn't know." Said Penny. I guess she was trying to be helpful. "But now I do." No, that doesn't help, Penny.

I wish I could offer Missy some advice but my love life is nonexistent. The only two guys that I have interacted lately are Sparky, a stoner that most of the time is lost in his own mind and Greg Veder and the less I think of Greg the better. So no advice on how to steal Glory Girl's boyfriend was going to come from me.

"Anyway, believe me, you don't want to be there sitting right next to them in a cinema when those two are in a good mood." Added Amy with a shudder. "They don't watch even a quarter of the movie." Not helping either, Amy.

"I guess..." Said Missy lifting her head. "Ok, enough moping around." She added and took a big gulp from her smoothie. Maybe I should have ordered one of those instead. "Well, since you all seem to know about my not so secret crush why don't we even the field a bit, Taylor what about you?"

"Uh, what about me what?" Not the most coherent answer, I know, but she kind of took me by surprise.

"Any boy has caught your eye?" Missy clarified leaning forward.

"Well, not really." I shrugged. No, getting my hopes up in that regard is just setting myself up for disappointment. "It's not like I have much to offer anyway." I said gesturing to my stick like body.

"I don't know, you have the whole tall and slender thing going for you." Said Amy eyeing me from head to toe. "And long legs, some of us would kill for legs like yours, you just need to show them off more." She added swinging her, in my opinion, nicely proportioned legs back and forth.

"And your hair is gorgeous." Missy joined in complimenting me while Penny nodded along.

"Thank you." I managed to mutter looking down at the cup of something-puccino. To be honest I can't remember the last time someone said something positive about my looks. It was a bit overwhelming, I could feel my eyes starting to water but I refused to cause a scene in front of my two new friends and Panacea.

"And liking someone has nothing to do with if you can get that person's attention or not." Missy continued taking my hand. "I'm perfectly aware that I have no chance to get Dean, with or without Vicky in the picture but that doesn't change what I feel for him."

"I..." I hesitated for a moment. "I haven't been having an easy time at school lately, so boys weren't high in my list of priorities."

"Sophia?" Asked Missy with a frown.

"Was part of the problem, yes." I answered and Missy squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Sorry I asked, then." She said.

Way to kill the mood, Taylor.

"What about you, Amy. Anyone?" Missy turned her attention to Amy trying to salvage the conversation.

"Between school and volunteering at the hospitals I'm too busy for that kind of thing." She answered shaking her head. "And with all those horrible blind dates that Vicky dragged me to it's a miracle that I haven't decided to become a nun yet."

Missy turned to Penny about to ask her too but stopped herself.

"You know," Said Penny tilting her head. "This talking about boys thing is nothing like what television led me to believe."


End file.
